Spiritual Bond
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Coppelion generasi C-1 dan C-2 dengan kode produki masing-masing itu memang terkait ikatan spiritual dalam belit alur memori dan kenangan. Warning: OOC, heavy spoilers, absurd, Haruto X Ibara, etc inside.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Padahal saya baru nonton anime-nya—hanya mengikuti animax yang udah kelar dengan sangat absurd dan sama sekali tidak memuaskan, manga-nya baru sampai 78. (Baru diterjemahkan sampai chapter ini) padahal di Jepang komiknya saja sudah sampai volume 19. Bener-bener saya ngelanggar prinsip sendiri (tidak menginjakkan kaki di suatu fandom sampai tahu secara keseluruhan). Maafkan saya. Orz Orz Orz**

**Saya dedikasikan fic ini untuk Coppelion fans, khususnya HaruIba lovers. 3**

**.**

_**I will survive~**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer : ****Coppelion **_**belongs to**_** Tomonori Inoue.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. And I don't own the cover (pic) for my fanfiction, **_**Artist: Penki (**** 19YxGQc****)**_**.**_

**Warning : Alternate Reality, OOC, OOT, typo(s), cliché, rapid-space of scene, contain heavy spoilers, etc. **

**.**

_**.**_

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Badai. Bermula dari kreasi manusia, melenyapkan eksistensi makhluk sempurna di muka bumi tersebut—bahkan makhluk lainnya, menggulung habis benda-benda hingga kandas pondasi bangunan. Angin dingin kematian, langit hitam dengan lapis-lapis kelabu awan, dan semua yang dilampaui badai dicemari radiasi nuklir itu terlalu kelam—menyapu dataran yang kian tampak mengenaskan.

Di tengah raungan alamiah, dia menghayat khidmat—deru napasnya memelan. Sungguh kakofoni di ruang pendengarannya. Dalam hati yang tenang, suara seseorang memanggil namanya terngiang.

Diliriknya orang berwajah buruk rupa di sampingnya. Jiwanya telah disambit angin kematian, raganya kaku dengan wajah menyisakan senyum lega tanpa tara.

Hal itu mengingatkannya pada senyum seseorang yang memanggilnya terngiang di benak. Uluran tangan yang tak menghendaki pamrih, senyum tulus dengan mata memendar kejujuran teramat jernih, memikul tanggung-jawab dan mati rasa atas letih.

Dia tidak lagi mendengar langkah-langkah kaki siapa—atau apa—yang mendekat padanya, merangkul, menjemputnya.

Imajinari sang boneka manusiawi laksana dewi itu dalam pelupuk menari, hangat melingkupi lubuk hati terus tiada henti, lalu Haruto Kurosawa memejamkan mata.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** "Haruto x Ibari" Coppelion **_**fanfiction,**_

**.**

**Spiritual Bond**

**.**

_**Chapter **_**1**

"**Flashy Memories"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu tetap menerawangi langit, tak terusik tatkala pintu berderit membuka dan suara seseorang yang tengah dipikirkannya menginvansi fokusnya.

"Haruto, ayo masuk ke kelas! Pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Memang kau tidak dengar bel berbunyi?"

Dia masih meneliti langit, bertanya-tanya apa yang menarik dari objek pandangnya karena itulah yang suka dipandangi interuptor penelitiannya terhadap langit.

"Haruto?"

Langit itu kosong, menghampar luas, refleksi spektrum warna-warna persis kanvas, cakrawala tanpa batas.

"Hei, Kurosawa Haruto!" Derap langkah menghentak seiring suara tersisip nada galak. "Kau dengar aku, tidak?!"

Ia melayang pandang. Mata birunya bersitatap dengan manik selayaknya kolong langit, warna solid orisinil bumi. Geli ia menemukan sang ketua kelas melotot kepadanya, hampir mendamprat andai ia tidak bersuara.

"Hari ini cerah, Naruse."

Angin berhembus melambaikan helai-helai surai hitam sepanjang bahu memahkotai kepala si gadis yang lantas mendongak, bibirnya mengurvakan senyum lebar. "Kau benar, Haruto. Lihat! Langitnya indah sekali."

Lazuardi yang mencurahkan warna pada matanya menelisik figur pemimpin Coppelion tersebut. Ia masih tidak bisa mengerti estetika dari langit biru kosong. Tapi jika langit seperti itu yang menyebabkan manik coklat itu berbinar-binar—serta senyum melampaui indah cerahnya hari, Haruto rasa langit biru kosong sama sekali tidak buruk.

.

#~**~#

.

"Naruse Ibara _Iinchou_!"

Ibara yang sedang berjalan melintasi koridor menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya, terkejut tatkala menemukan segerombol adik kelas perempuan mengerubunginya.

"_Douya_?" tanya penyandang marga Naruse tersebut.

Tangan-tangan itu terangkat, mengulurkan surat pada senior mereka seraya membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam. "Tolong berikan surat ini pada Kurosawa-_senpai_!" pinta gadis-gadis itu kompak.

"Heee?" Gadis bersurai hitam itu memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Kenapa tidak berikan saja sendiri pada Haruto?"

"Su-sudah. Ta-tapi su-surat kami tidak pernah dibalas…" jawab seorang juniornya yang kini mendongak, tatapannya menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Ka-kadang Kurosawa-_senpai_ juga si-sibuk, jadi mungkin tidak sempat membalas surat kami," timpal gadis lain dengan rambut dikuncir dua.

Gadis yang berkacamata menegakkan badannya. "Kurosawa-_senpai_ seringnya berada di perpustakaan atau laboraturium. Sementara siswa dilarang masuk jika tidak berkepentingan, 'kan? Jadi, untuk memberikan surat padanya saja sudah sulit."

Seingatnya Haruto sering berkeliaran di sekitar area sekolah. Mana mungkin sulit dihampiri? "Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian malah menitipkan surat padaku?" tanya Ibara dengan jari menunjuk ke arahnya sendiri.

Gadis yang pertama bicara menjawab, "Karena Naruse Inchou sekelas dengan Kurosawa-senpai."

"Naruse_ Inchou, onegaishimasu_!" Sekumpulan gadis yang masih mengulurkan surat menatap Ibara seperti tatapan anak anjing terbuang.

Siswi teladan di sekolah teknisi ilmiah Coppelion itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, ia tidak kuasa menolak pula tidak suka mengecewakan orang lain. Ibara menerka-nerka sedesperasi apa adik-adik kelasnya itu terhadap teman sekelasnya. Enggan, Ibara meraih surat-surat warna-warni dengan aneka wangi, kemudian mengulas senyum ringan untuk menenangkan mereka. "Aku akan berikan ini pada Haruto."

'_Inchou benar-benar malaikat!'_ pikir mereka sebatin. Gadis-gadis yang mengidolakan pemuda perakit granat itu tersenyum penuh sukacita. "Terima kasih banyak, Naruse-_Inchou_!"

Ibara menganggukkan kepala. Senyumnya melebar. Sekon berikutnya, gadis-gadis itu memekik panik. Mereka lekas bersembunyi di ruang kelas terdekat saat melihat sesosok yang mereka kirimi surat muncul setelah berbelok dari koridor lain. Hal ini memosi Ibara untuk membalikkan badan, melihat Haruto dengan sebelah tangan terbenam di saku dan tangannya satu lagi menenteng tabung reaksi berisi cairan berwarna ungu seraya berjalan melintasi koridor ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ibara mencegatnya. Sepasang muda-mudi itu bersitatap sesaat.

"Ini … Haruto." Ibara yang agak kesal—entah karena perjalanannya memenuhi panggilan _Kyouto_ diinterupsi atau apa—menyerahkan tumpukan surat cinta itu pada Haruto.

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu menilik surat yang diulurkan ketua kelasnya. Mata lazuardinya mengerjap sekali. "Ada apa, Naruse? Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kaukatakan padaku, bilang saja. Tidak perlu menulis surat sampai banyak begitu."

"BUKAN!" sewot Ibara. "Ini surat-surat dari _Kouhai-tachi_! Mereka menitipkannya padaku karena susah memberikannya padamu. Coba kau sesekali balas surat mereka, Haruto!" omelnya.

Haruto memandang tanpa minat surat-surat yang tampak familiar baginya. Warna-warni kebanyakan merah muda, dengan harum-harum menyengat—sepertinya disemprotkan parfum sintetis dengan campuran alkohol. Oh, dan perekat yang menutupi amplop ada bentuk hatinya. Surat cinta lagi. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, kemungkinan besar gadis yang nyawanya dulu pernah ia selamatkan itu tidak tahu-menahu bahwa surat yang dititipkan padanya adalah surat cinta.

"Haruto!" Ibara merasa agak risau. Ketika pikiran bahwa Haruto mempertimbangkan untuk menerima surat-surat itu, lalu gadis-gadis itu akan bahagia karena menerima surat balasan dari Haruto—belum apa-apa ia gelisah karena memikirkannya.

Pemuda yang disebutkan namanya itu menghela napas pendek. Dia menatap Ibara tenang. "Bukannya aku tidak mau membalas. Hanya saja, isi surat-surat itu tidak penting dan hampir sama semua. Buang-buang waktuku yang berharga untuk menulsi surat balasan." Tangannya memosi cairan kental berwarna ungu yang di permukaannya terdapat gelembung meletup-letup. "Daripada mengurusi itu, lebih baik kau temani aku ke laboraturium untuk memastikan reaksi Uranium ini, Naruse."

"Tapi, tapi, suratnya—!" Ibara tidak bisa menolak ketika sebelah tangan Haruto meraih lengannya dan menariknya menuju ke laboraturium. "Karena jika isi suratnya penting, kau harus menulis surat balasan—"

"Reaksi Uranium terhadap nuklir ini baru muncul setelah tiga bulan. Dalam kurun waktu yang sama, aku sudah menerima puluhan surat berisi serupa," potong Haruto dengan nada dingin. Tidak menyukai fakta Ibara menyuruhnya menulis surat cinta balasan.

"Bagaimana jika kali ini benar-benar penting—"

"Aku yang memutuskan surat-surat itu penting atau tidak. Terserah padaku apa aku mau menuliskan surat balasan atau tidak," tegas pemuda itu yang kini menghentikan langkahnya. Diliriknya sepasang mata hazel jernih dalam-dalam. "Sekarang kau harus temani aku mengecek Uranium ini, juga bantu menuliskan reaksinya."

Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat melawan poros gravitasi. Mata lazuardi itu melunak menatap gadis yang ditarik olehnya itu. "Mau-maunya saja kau disuruh memberikan surat ini padaku. Jika memang penting, harusnya mereka berani memberikan surat itu sendiri, langsung padaku."

Ibara terpana. Padahal ia sempat yakin teman sekelasnya itu marah padanya dan menyebutkan tentang tiga bulan reaksi Uranium dikomparasi dengan puluhan surat berisi sama. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Haruto mendadak bersikap dingin padanya, tapi tatkala menemukan Haruto tersenyum ringan padanya, senyum menular padanya.

"_Doahou."_ Ibara menepuk gemas lengan Haruto yang mengaduh pelan karenanya, "Aku tidak terima jika harus bertanggung-jawab karena kau tidak mau membalas surat-surat _Kouhai-tachi_, Haruto _no Baka_!"

"Oke. Akan kuurus nanti. Ayo ke lab!"

Ibara membiarkan dirinya diseret Haruto yang mulai berbicara hal-hal sulit dimengerti tentang reaktif Uranium dan pengaruh dari nuklir terhadapnya. Pikirannya menyalahkan diri sendiri karena secara tidak langsung dia mengecewakann junior-juniornya yang sudah menaruh harapan padanya. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa lega Haruto tetaplah Haruto—obsesi pada sainsnya tidak bisa dibuyarkan oleh atensi lewat surat dari gadis-gadis lain.

.

#~**~#

.

Di monument itu, Haruto menjelaskan banyak hal yang tak dimengerti Ibara. Hingga …

"…ya, ironi. Ilmu pengetahuan memiliki dua wajah, positif dan negatif. Baik dan buruk."

Gadis berdialek kental khas Kansai itu berusaha mencerna semua yang dikatakan teman sekelasnya, tapi masih saja tidak paham. Sehela napas lelah dihembuskannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti hal-hal sulit begitu, Haruto," ucap Ibara dengan kerutan dalam menggurati dahi dan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Haruto berupaya menyembunyikan rasa geli saat melirik pada Coppelion C-2 itu. Ada senyum di mata birunya ketika berkata, "sementara kau … kau punya sisi positif, kebaikannya Naruse."

Ibara semakin bingung. Ia tidak mengerti makna terselubung yang disirat ambigu oleh Haruto. Namun apa pun itu, ekspresi pemuda itu sungguh impresif untuknya yang amat naïf.

.

#~**~#

.

"Baik dan buruk. Baik dan buruk…"

"Hei, Naruse. Naruse!"

Igauannya buyar. Ada mimpi. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kaku. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Manik hazelnya menemukan lazuardi yang selalu dipandanginya agak redup, sebelum melunak hangat. Oh, bukan langit.

"Akhirnya kau siuman juga." –itu Haruto, berlutut di dekatnya, tersenyum lega.

Ibara mengerang tatkala pedih menghantam lengannya yang telah dibebat itu. Hasil diinjak keras-keras oleh Shion Ozu. Dengan pandangan berkabut—masih memulihkan diri dari pusing yang mendentum kepalanya, ia bertanya hal pertama yang terbersit di benaknya, "Oh, Haruto … bagaimana dengan Aoi?"

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Haruto.

"Haruto … apa sebenarnya kekuatan Aoi?" Ibara berusaha berdiri dan memastikan sendiri kondisi Aoi benar baik-baik saja.

"Entahlah." Teman sejak kecilnya itu mengedikkan bahu, meski sorot matanya juga menampakkan penasaran dan ketertarikan atas insiden bangkitnya kekuatan Aoi tadi.

Haruto menghela napas lega menemukan juniornya itu dalam kondisi baik kendati belum sadarkan diri. Barulah ia mengingat hal penting lainnya. "Sekarang jam berapa, Haruto?" Dia menoleh pada pemuda yang tidak lagi menyakukan senjata apa pun.

Haruto menjawab pertanyaan Ibara dengan menunjukkan arlojinya. Melihat angka yang tertera membuat Ibara syok berat. "Sudah jam segini? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang kulakukan dari tadi?" paniknya.

"Kau bermimpi hingga barusan," kata Haruto tenang.

"Hei, keretanya belum datang juga!" cetus kekasih Ibuki cemas—dia menumpang seraya berpegangan erat pada _humanoid_ dengan kecerdasan dan emosi buatan.

"Mereka pasti dapat masalah. Kira-kira tinggal empat puluh menit sampai Angin Kematian berhembus kemari," tanggap Haruto, jeli mengalkulasi persentase kemungkinan jarak berbanding waktu dari kecepatan yang ditempuh angin tercemar tersebut.

Coppelion yang dijuluki malaikat itu berdecak kesal. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan semua rencana cemerlang mereka yang telah disusun sedemikian rupa gagal direalisasikan—padahal tinggal sekali lagi. Kemudian terbayang bahwa seluruh kerja keras mereka sia-sia, diikuti nyawa-nyawa yang telah tertatih menggapi ekspetasi agar dapat keluar dari ibukota lama dan meraih kehidupan sesungguhnya. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan penyesalan seperti apa jika mereka gagal—tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Aku akan ke sana membantu mereka!" seru Ibara, sekon berikut dia mengaduh kesakitan. Luka di perutnya yang terbuka, dibubuhi lengan yang patah, dan fisik yang lelah, berkombinasi menggerogoti stamina minimal tubuhnya.

"Ta-tapi kau—" Pria dari divisi satu itu semakin khawatir melihat kondisi Ibara. Dia mengetahui kronologi luka-luka yang diterima Ibara. Untunglah gadis ini seorang Coppelion. Andaikata manusia biasa, pasti telah binasa.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ibara melebarkan senyum. Niatnya hendak menenangkan, tak tahu bahwa senyumnya itu tidak lebih baik dari desis orang yang giginya sedang amat ngilu.

Haruto menghembuskan napas panjang. "Seperti biasa, kau pembohong yang buruk, Naruse." Ia mengerling sang coppelia yang tergabung dalam Unit Medis itu. Ringan loncatannya, menjejaki rel kerta. "Aku yang akan ke sana. Kau dan yang lainnya tunggu di sini."

Secarik firasat buruk mengetuk hati Ibara. Perasaan enggan merelakan kepergian Haruto.

Saat Haruto mengambil langkah-langkah pertama dalam lari, derap langkah lain di rel kereta memercikkan air dari genangan yang ditapaki. Suara ditendensi hesitansi itu memanggilnya, jernih ketimbang lebat rinai hujan. Otomatis Coppelion dengan kode C-1 itu menoleh, menemukan pemanggilnya menatapnya dengan airmuka keruh.

"Haruto … kau akan segera kembali dengan kereta bersama yang lainnya, bukan?" Pertanyaan itu menyebabkan sebelah alis pemuda bersurai laksana mendung yang sekarang tengah menyelubungi mereka terangkat, tak mengerti. "Ki- … kita akan segera bertemu lagi, 'kan?"

Perasaan hangat melingkupi hatinya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa Ibara yang mengkhawatirkannya itu justru menyebabkan palung hatinya berdenyar nyaman, seperti diinjeksi kepercayaan pada dirinya untuk membantu meraih masa depan orang-orang yang menaruh harapan pada mereka. Mereka, manusia yang ingin Haruto coba untuk percaya.

Mata birunya menelusuri lekat sang gadis dengan lengan dibebat dihujani rintik air, roman wajahnya merefleksi arakan kelabu di langit yang disukainya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya mengurvakan senyum. "Tentu saja. Aku akan mengantarkan keretanya padamu, agar manusia-manusia itu bisa selamat dari hembusan Angin Kematian."

Ini tidak seperti ia akan pergi selamanya meninggalkan Ibara—yang sejak mereka umur lima tahun ia telah bersumpah untuk melindungi salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengannya tersebut—dan dari hujan yang menjembatani tautan pandang mereka, mata lazuardinya melihat kilau dari sepasang manik hazel yang berkaca-kaca mengintensi ketidakrelaan.

Lagi, mata yang identikal seperti langit yang selalu Ibara pandangi di ibukota lama itu melunak menatapnya. "Sudah pasti kita akan segera bertemu lagi." Senyum Haruto tidak pernah selembut itu—dan semenenangkan ini. "Jadi, jangan berekspresi murung seperti itu, Naruse."

Haruto berbalik, memacu langkahnya menembus deru hujan. "Ilmu pengetahuan punya dua sisi. Dan kau adalah sisi positifnya, Naruse!"

Ibara tidak sempat memikirkan serusan terakhir itu. Pikirannya mencoba meyakinkan hatinya, percaya. Dia ingin menyelamatkan manusia tidak semata hanya karena ingin melindungi Ibara, namun juga karena ingin memercayai manusia untuk mengubah distopia menjadi euforia. Haruto akan datang mengantarkan kereta yang dapat menyelamatkan semuanya dari cengkeraman maut. Kemudian menyeruak pada simbah hangat matahari, dan sorak bahagia.

Ibara percaya pada Haruto—pasti kembali padanya.

Naruse Ibara basah kuyup, dan Haruto Kurosawa hilang dari pandangannya.

.

#~**~#

.

'_Naruse…' _

Suara sendu itu menggema di ruang pendengarannya. Ibara menoleh kesekiankalinya pada arah datang kereta. "Haruto…?"

Ibara tidak memiliki waktu untuk bertanya-tanya kenapa ia mendengar suara Haruto terngiang begitu saja karena Shion yang murka membabi-buta menyerangnya. Untung saja ia beristirahat meski hanya sebentar. Ia dapat melumpuhkan Shion, walau tidak bermaksud membuat adik dari Ozu bersaudara itu tertimpa beton—tampak naas benar-benar mengenaskan.

Suara peluit kereta nyaring, lampu sorot menyilaukan. Sebuah tangan terjulur menggapai tangannya yang terulur. Kurobei nyengir lebar. "Sudah kubilang kami pasti menjemputmu, _Neechan_!"

"_Oyakata…"_ Ibara terharu. Dari sudut lain, ia melihat Nosense telah melompat ke kereta membopong Aoi serta kekasihnya Ibuki. Barulah ia sadar dengan sisa-sisa anggota divisi 1. Entah bagaimana ekspresi mereka di balik topeng. Namun mereka bergeming menyaksikan kereta melaju tiada henti pada rel destinasi. Pemahaman pun menyapu benaknya. "Kalian … cepatlah naik ke kereta! Selamatkan juga teman-teman kalian!" serunya dengan senyum lebar terkembang.

Awalnya Kurobei berseru tidak terima, ini tentang divisi satu yang hampir selalu membahayakan nyawa mereka—bahkan para Coppelion. Akhirnya menyerah, malahan menjadi orang yang paling selamat menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih sebanyak mungkin para hantu di ibukota lama agar tidak tertinggal naik ke kereta.

Ibara tertawa lebar ketika mendengar kehebohan mantan anggota divisi satu yang kaget bukan kepalang karena satu gerbong dengan hewan-hewan. Lalu kekasih Ibuki yang mencoba mendobrak masuk ke ruang persalinan, Gojiro berlari keluar dari ruang kemudi—mengesampingkan fakta usianya yang melebihi setengah abad dengan kecepatan luar biasa mendaratkan tendangan di pantat seraya mengomeli pria itu karena sudah menghamili putri semata wayangnya.

"Gennai-_san_, bertahanlah!"

Seruan miris Aoi menyurutkan tawa Ibara. Ditemukannya kakek tua teknisi mesin itu terbaring dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Dalam helmnya ada bercak darah.

"Ba-bagai- … Ether! Aku sudah memberikan semua Ether kami pada kalian, kan, _Oyakata_?" Ibara menatap Kurobei yang memandang partner in crime-nya selama dua puluh tahun itu merana.

"Kami memberikan semuanya pada Ibuki," jawab Kurobei. "Tadi aku sudah memberikan Ether pada Gennai—pemberian terakhir Bom-_Niichan_. Tapi, Gennai tahu kebohonganku, dia menyuntikkan Ether padaku—tepat saat angin menerpa kami."

"Maafkan kami. Andai kami membawa Ether lebih banyak lagi—" sesal Ibara yang bersidekap. Tangan menghunjam dalam lengan patahnya yang masih dibebat perban.

Aoi menangis di samping Gennai yang lembut mendaratkan telapaknya pada puncak kepala anak itu. Membisikkan seraknya kalimat, "Aku baik-baik saja," yang tidak meyakinkan para pendengarnya.

Bunyi dari alat pendeteksi radiasi nyaring terdengar. Gojiro yang panik berkata, "Coppelion, kita akan segera memasuki zona rawan!"

"Kalian semua masuk ke tempat perlindungan! Biar aku yang mengambil alih kemudi." Ibara sigap memberikan komando.

Divisi satu berbondong-bondong menyerbu gerbong terbelakang, bergabung dengan para fauna.

Coppelion yang dulu dianggap boneka rusak itu protes mengomel saat menyadari absennya presensi seseorang yang barusan disebut Kurobei. "Haruto mana? Aku tahu dia akan mengantarkan kereta untuk menyelamatkan semuanya. Dia selalu menepati janjinya, aku tahu itu. Harutoo?! Di mana dia saat dia dibutuhkan?!"

Sunyi.

Gojiro kehilangan minat menampar bokong pemuda yang telah menghamili putrinya. Diseretnya langkah menghampiri Ibara. Enggan, terbata-bata namun diusahakan cepat menuturkan peristiwa sejak kedatangan Haruto untuk membantunya di area pembangkit listrik.

Waktu seakan berhenti.

Dunia luluh lantak.

"HARUTOOO!"

"Ya Tuhan, _Neechan_!"

Ibara merepetisi tindakan Haruto; lompat dari kereta tanpa hesitansi. Namun lengan-lengan kokoh berhasil menahannya. Ibara meronta sekuat tenaga. Tangisnya pecah. "Lepaskan aku! Biar aku susul Haruto! Aku tidak percaya … Haruto tidak mungkin mati!" jeritnya histeris.

Kurobei dan Gojiro memblokir jendela-jendela, meminimalisir probabilitas Ibara akan melompat keluar dari kereta berkecepatan tinggi hanya untuk menelusuri balik rel demi mencari Haruto. Pria-pria paruh baya itu memandang miris Ibara yang tersedu tidak berdaya di lantai kotor koridor kereta. Bibirnya bergetar tiada henti melafalkan nama itu bagai mantra.

"IBARA-_SENPAI_!" panggil Aoi tegas.

Mereka semua tersentak. Ibara perlahan mendongak. Menemukan juniornya itu memandangnya lurus dengan airmata mengalir. "Kau tidak bisa ceroboh begitu saja! Bukankah kau yang memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua dari neraka? Kau yang membawa mereka sampai ke sini!" bentaknya. "Kalau kau memikirkan Kurosawa-_senpai_, pikirkan juga bahwa Kurosawa-_senpai_ melakukan semua ini demi apa! Demi siapa!" tegas coppelion dengan kekuatan gelap itu. Kemudian dia beringsut mendekati Ibara, menjatuhkan dahinya di punggung yang tampak rapuh itu. "Kumohon, _Senpai_ … senyummu saja menyelamatkan kami! Senyummu punya kekuatan yang membawa keajaiban bagi kita!"

Deru kereta mengisi kesunyian yang singgah. Ibara tertunduk, ia memejamkan mata. Dengan sebelah lengan yang bebas ia menyeka airmatanya. Perlahan gadis berlogat Kansai-ben itu bangkit, menepuk kepala juniornya pelan. "Terima kasih, Aoi. Kau benar, aku tidak bisa—" _—tidak bisa meratapi semua yang Haruto telah perjuangkan._

Tertatih ia menghampiri orang-orang yang telah mereka selamatkan, mengulurkan tangan dan Ibara sambut dengan genggaman hangat dan senyuman mereka dengan segala keterbukaan yang lebih manusiawi daripada perlakuan manusia.

Gojiro kembali merogoh saku bajunya—sesuatu yang diamanatkan padanya. Diraihnya tangan penuh kasih itu, meletakkan sebuah granat di tangannya. Mata coklat bening itu terbelalak.

"Mungkin Haruto tahu dia tidak akan bisa memenuhi janjinya padamu … jadi, dia menitipkan ini padaku … untukmu." Gojiro menepuk pundak Ibara yang syok. Tangannya bergetar ketika mendekap granat berbau mesiu—dan sisa-sisa wangi khas Haruto—itu. Bulir airmata berguliri, Gojiro tidak menyalahkan meski Ibara cepat-cepat menyeka tangisnya.

Ibara berseru lantang dengan determinasi berpendar di matanya. "Aku akan mengemudikan kereta!"

.

#~**~#

.

Aoi masih ingat beberapa saat yang lalu, sepuluh detik paling mencekam ketika kereta nyaris dilahap Angin Kematian. Di tengah genting itu, senior yang selalu membimbing dan melindunginya itu pantang menyerah bermodal nekat mengemudikan kereta. Membawa mereka semua ke zona bergelimang cahaya matahari dan sepoi angin transparan. Di klimaks suspensi, Aoi berani bersumpah ia melihat keyakinan seniornya itu didampingi oleh si pemuda pemimpin _Shouji Gakari_. Hal itulah yang menjadikan seniornya tersebut tidak ragu barang sedetik pun untuk menyelamatkan semuanya.

Euforia gegap-gempita dari penghuni-penghuni setiap gerbong, dimeriahkan dengan tangisan sehat seorang bayi. Taeko dengan tampang berantakan keluar dari ruangan paling steril di kereta—terlihat sangat lelah sekaligus lega luar biasa, membiarkan Gojiro dan kekasih Ibuki menerobos masuk ke ruangan, menangis bahagia menemukan wanita berambut hitam pendek itu yang letih bukan kepalang tersenyum bangga dengan bayi dalam dekapan. Kurobei menggendong Gennai untuk turut serta merayakan kelahiran dari presensi baru dalam manifestasi malaikat kecil yang kini di pelukan ayahnya.

Aoi pun ingat menubruk Taeko dan memeluk erat-erat temannya itu. Menangis lega disedak tawa menyerukan "Syukurlah!" sekencang yang mereka bisa—karena persis seperti yang mereka rasakan. Tertawa lagi tatkala Nosense tanpa tedeng aling-aling menyapa mereka, dan seekor anjing menerjang mereka.

"_Ookami-san!"_

Mereka bahagia. Terbayar sudah perjuangan mereka selama berhari-hari dan satu kali dua puluh empat jam terakhir. Bahkan tidak memedulikan Ozu_ Shimai_—sepasang kakak-adik itu sepertinya tidak lagi berbahaya ditilik dari kondisi mengenaskan keduanya. Tinggal menunggu hingga wakil kepala sekolah, Mishima Onihei, datang membawa bala bantuan menjemput mereka.

"Di mana Ibara-_senpai_, Aoi-_san_?"

Pertanyaan Taeko membuat Aoi kaku. Lalu menjerit panik bukan kepalang. "ASTAGA! IBARA-_SENPAAAIIII! _Dia pasti menangisi Kurosawa-_senpai!_"

"Ibara-_sama_ ada di sisi kereta yang satu lagi, Aoi-_sama,_" jawab No-sense khas robotik.

"Eh, menangisi Kurosawa-senpai bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi?" Taeko menurut saja tatkala lengannya ditarik oleh Aoi.

"Sudahlah yang penting Ibara—sen—" Aoi menelan kembali jawaban yang hendak ia lontarkan, ia mengerem langkah tatkala menemukan gadis yang telah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri itu tengah terpuruk.

Di sanalah Ibara berada. Di sisi lain kereta, seperti kata _No-sense_. Tubuhnya dibelai sepoi angin yang tak mendamaikan hati. Menangis miris. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Meringkuk memeluk sebuah granat.

Malaikat itu jatuh, berhati rapuh, airmatanya terseduh meski padanya sinar mentari tersepuh.

Mereka selalu tahu, senior mereka adalah individu dengan persona pemberani, penuh determinasi dan dedikasi, tegar, antara hati dan pendiriannya berbanding terbalik. Sosoknya sangat kuat, kendati kasihnya mudah retak.

Taeko dan Aoi merasakan mata mereka kembali menghangat—pandangan diburami airmata. Mereka berlari, memeluk figur ketua unit medis itu erat-erat. Ikut menangis bersamanya. Turut berduka cita—_dan bagilah lara kesedihan itu pada kami, Senpai! Kami juga Coppelion, sama sepertimu. Tidak perlu menanggungnya sendirian. Kau masih punya kami, Senpai! _

Ibara gagal mencoba berpretensi. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan kedua gadis yang disayangi seperti adiknya sendiri. Hujan pada lakrimal hazelnya yang kini lugu mendongak menerawangi langit.

"Ha-Haruto—" rintih Ibara.

Tempo hari lalu menolong Denjirou. Ia hampir gagal dan itu membuatnya sangat frustasi. Ketika berhasil, ia menangis lega. Langit senja kala itu indah sekali, maka Ibara tidak lagi merasa sedih.

Dan langit hari ini sangat indah, dan Ibara sama sekali tidak merasa terhibur. Semua itu menggelapkan dunianya yang luluh lantak dalam lazuardi jernih. Seperti yang selalu disukainya.

Aoi dan Taeko terpecik airmata, serta dengung lembut dari bibir yang bergetar mengucapkan nama si ahli perakit granat dan senjata.

"Haruto … Ha-Haruto… kau bilang kita akan se-segera bertemu lagi…"

—kau bohong. Kau tidak menepati janjimu, Haruto.

Langit hari ini sangat indah, dan Ibara sama sekali tidak merasa terhibur. Semua itu menggelapkan dunianya yang luluh lantak dalam lazuardi jernih. Seperti yang selalu disukainya. Biru, biru seperti mata Haruto Kurosawa.

.

#~**~#

.

"Bergabunglah denganku, Naruse Ibara! Kau tidak bisa mengkhianati orang yang telah menciptakanmu ke dunia ini!" Doktor Coppelius mengarahkan pistol itu di pelipisnya. Sebuah peluru dapat menembus tempurung tengkoraknya, bersarang menikam otak, membunuhnya secara instan.

Ibara menatap penciptanya itu dengan pandangan redup. DNA-nya memang adalah hasil rekayasa insinyur genetika tersebut. Tapi bahkan setiap inci sel di tubuhnya bergejolak menolak persuasi penciptanya. Ancaman nyata berupa pistol yang telah dikokang dan siap ditembakkan tak sedikit pun menerorkan ketakutan untuknya.

Ibara tidak takut mati, karena— "Haruto sudah ada di sana … aku tidak takut mati!"

Tangannya yang dibareti luka, dikucuri darah, menyambar tangan yang memegang pistol itu. Menginisiasi tangan sang professor untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Aksi suicidal.

Doktor Coppelius terkesiap. "Boneka tidak berguna!"

Sebuah ledakan mengalihkan atensi mereka. Asap kelabu mencemari udara dengan polusi tingkat tinggi. Fatamorgana terjadi. Siluet seseorang keluar dari kobar api dengan jubah putih khas divisi satu yang lusuh, terkibat karena hembus asap, memerlihatkan koleksi senjata yang diletakkan di dalamnya.

Coppelion yang Coppelius ingat sebagai kloningnya—karena ditanamkan DNA-nya plus DNA makhluk immortal yaitu Hydra dalam Coppelion satu itu, menyeringai sambil melempar-tangkap sebuah granat laksana memainkan bola. Berjalan tenang mendekati mereka.

"Lama tak jumpa, Doktor Coppelius."

"Ke mana saja kau, Haruto? Cepat bantu aku memaksa boneka tidak berguna ini dalam rencanaku di sarkofagus!" dengus Coppelius seraya mengetukkan moncong pistol ke dahi yang diseraki poni hitam, mendorong coppelia di bawah naungan divisi tiga pertahanan dan keamanan itu menjauh darinya.

"Naruse Ibara…" Haruto menghampirinya.

Manik sewarna solid kolong langit itu melebar dalam keterkejutan seperti melihat hantu memanggil namanya. "Ha- … -ruto?"

Ketika Haruto akan menyentuhnya, Ibara terkulai pingsan. Ia berdecak. Sesyok itukah sang ketua organisasi siswa sekolah teknisi Coppelion karena presensinya, sampai-sampai pingsan seketika? Haruto meraih Ibara untuk menggendongnya bridal style.

"Oi, Haruto! Ikuti aku!" perintah Coppelius tidak sabar. "Dari dulu ia memang tidak berguna."

Haruto tidak mengindahkan perintah penciptanya. Dia memandangi Ibara yang pingsan dalam gendongannya. Memosisikan agar sebelah lengan sang gadis dirangkulkan ke lehernya. Serta ia memantapkan posisi Ibara dalam gendongannya. Pandangan matanya melunak. Sirna sudah seringai tergantikan oleh seutas senyum tipis. Segaris baret luka di pipinya. Setitik darah di dagu. Setoreh lecet di dahi. Tetap tidak mengecewakan Haruto yang di hari-hari absennya kebersamaan mereka, menginginkan untuk melihat lagi senyum cerah Ibara dan matanya yang berbinar.

"Aku bukan bonekamu, Doktor Coppelius."

Coppelius kontan memutar seratus delapan puluh derajat badannya, terpana lagi melihat boneka kloningannya itu berekspresi aneh—menjijikkan tepatnya—sambil menggendong Nona Coppelia yang lelap dibuai mimpi.

"Kau—kau juga pasti terpengaruh negatifnya oleh boneka rusak itu!" tuduh ilmuwan eksentrik itu. "Oh, kalian benar-benar boneka-boneka pembangkang—"

"Kami bukan bonekamu meskipun kau yang menciptakan kami, Doktor Coppelius." Haruto menyengatkan tatapan dingin mematikan padanya. "Dan aku percaya pada jalan yang dipercayai Naruse. Akan ada masa depan cerah di ibukota lama karena dia."

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu membalikkan badan. Jubahnya berkibar tatkala perakit bom itu melompat terjang bara api. Kata-kata terakhirnya yang tersisa berputar di benak Doktor Coppellius seperti kaset rusak, membuat insinyur ahli rekayasa genetika itu muak.

"Dia bukan boneka rusak yang tidak berguna, Doktor. Andai kau tahu julukan dari mereka yang selalu diselamatkan Naruse tanpa pandang bulu—"

'_Maaf aku terlambat, Naruse.'_

—_Tenshi, Yasashi Coppelion."_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Oke, saya tahu ini banjir spoilers. *facepalm*#digebuk**

Tapi masih kurang banyaaak banget hints HaruIBa yang di manga greget mampus tapi di anime gaje mampus. Belum pula bisa saya tuliskan semua. Oke, saya cinta Haruto sama Ibara! Soulmate, couple made from heaven (actually Coppelius's hands), they are mean to be together!

**Saya nggak bisa menjanjikan kapan update—mengingat 'neraka' saya sebagai siswa akhir kelas dua belas akan segera dimulai. *sobs* tapi setelah tuntas, saya pasti melanjutkan.**

**Jika ada yang berminat fangirling Haruto X Ibara, silakan hubungi saya via PM, sosmed, atau email. Penuh suka cita saya menemani fangirling. Long love live of HaruIba! X""D**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile,**_

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
